The invention relates to a method of formatting a magnetizable medium, comprising the recording in one pass of at least a first servo signal in a first servo track by means of a first write head and a second servo signal in a second servo track, adjacent the first servo track, by means of a second write head.
The invention also relates to a magnetizable medium provided with at least a first servo track containing a first servo signal and a second servo track adjacent the first servo track and containing a second servo signal.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a cartridge comprising at least one reel hub on which a magnetic tape has been wound, which magnetic tape has been provided with at least a first servo track containing a first servo signal and a second servo track adjacent the first servo track and containing a second servo signal.
The invention also relates to an arrangement for formatting a magnetizable medium, comprising
a write head unit comprising at least a first write head and a second write head disposed near the first write head, PA1 a mechanism for moving the medium and the write bead unit with respect to one another, PA1 a servo generator for driving the first write head with a first servo signal and for driving the second write head with a second servo signal. PA1 the first servo track contains a first bias signal and the second servo track contains a second bias signal, and PA1 the first bias signal and the second bias signal alternately assume their respective maximum value. PA1 the first servo track contains a first bias signal and the second servo track contains a second bias signal, and PA1 the first bias signal and the second bias signal alternately assume their respective maximum value.